The Black Parade
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: While walking through his woods one day, Voldemort found a badly hurt girl. Deciding against his better judgement he took her back home with him. And the fun starts when he arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Every so often someone amazing comes along, with great powers and an even greater destiny. Now mind you not all of these powers or destines are good. Evil people with cold hearts most always have these famous and legendary powers. And they use them – to get even. With those who hurt them. Those who ridiculed them. The world itself.

But for every evil powerful person there is usually an equally powerful person who is good. Vanquisher of evil and fluffy bunnies and stuff. Sometimes however that oh so good person that's destined for greatness has problems. They change. Sometimes that person who everyone looks up to has secrets that are too deep. Too hard to bear. It scars them and eats at their soul. Making them feel worthless. And the so called savior ends up more terrifying and frightening then the evil villain.

With that in mind let me continue my story

xxx---xxx

Lord Voldemort – also known as Tom but only to his close friends, all of which were dead or in a coma – was walking through the woods. Why? Cause he was bored.

_**Yes. Bored.**_

He had nothing to do. All his meetings for this week had been canceled and since he knew everything that was going on at Hogwarts he decided that for this moment he had nothing better to do but go on a walk through the woods surrounding his home.

That or torture some people.

He smirked. He would do that once he called a meeting….for other purposes.

Voldemort looked around and noticed that he was getting far away from his house so he decided to head back. He turned around and was about to head back up the mini hill he had come down when he heard rustling.

_**Now normally he would never, under any circumstances, go towards the rustling sound. After all one could assume of all the dangerous creatures it could possibly be.**_

_**But he was Lord Voldemort. And this was HIS land. **_

So the infamous Slytherin went TOWARDS the very frightening sounds. Perhaps it was some small animal he could torture or something.

He snuck towards a cluster of trees where he thought he heard the sound coming from. As he looked around the area he realized that it was just the wind rustling the leaves. And since he now felt like a very stupid and paranoid idiot he dropped his defensive stance and once again turned around to leave.

And he tripped over something.

_**Thank god no one was around to see him huh?**_

The Dark Lord Voldemort had tripped over something. Big it must've been. He immediately turned around and stared into the growing darkness, trying to figure out what it was. A fallen log, right? Perhaps a bush he missed?

A foot came into view and twitched a little before falling still.

_**Whoa a person?**_

Voldemort scowled. Oh no, this won't do at all. How the hell did a person find their way all the way out here? And what the hell were they doing sprawled out on his lands like they owned it?

He was about to grab his wand and torture the hell out of them before disposing of them but something stopped him.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the person he tripped over turned out to be a young girl. Not too young but young enough. And she was wearing black.

'Well no fucking wonder I didn't spot her.' He thought spitefully. He was still upset that someone of his dignified standing would trip in the first place.

She was shivering and there seemed to be a large gash on her forehead. Which was bleeding. A lot.

'Looks like someone beat me to the punch with the torturing bit.' He snickered quietly but that seemed to rouse said girl from her half deadness.

She looked at him with dark onyx eyes. It looked as though she was trying to remember him from somewhere. But that wasn't possible. She had never met him…right?

"Who are you girl? What are you doing on my lands?"

She just squinted at him. She was trying to pull herself into a half sitting position but was failing, horribly might I add.

He rolled his eyes.

_**Yes. Voldemort rolled his eyes. He's allowed. He's Lord freaking Voldemort.**_

He had a lot better things to do then play charades with a deaf dumb and blind girl. He grabbed his wand and was about to get rid of her for good when she suddenly shot her hand out and grabbed the tip of it.

This shocked the hell out of Voldemort.

I mean, he thought she was half dying anyway and thought he was doing a very good deed by putting her out of his- I mean her misery.

He tried snatching his wand out of her grasp, now very agitated and annoyed.

It barely budged.

He snarled in her face. "Give me back my wand you miserable girl!!"

She blinked calmly at him. Staring right into his crimson red eyes. Then she took the wand out of his hand and looked at it curiously. She blinked once and handed it back to his speechless form.

"What the hell girl?"

_**Ok so maybe not so speechless….**_

She raised her hand and pointed to herself and opened her mouth.

But nothing came out.

She frowned and looked down at her finger as if it were to blame. She opened her mouth wider and tried once again to say something, anything. But again it didn't work. Blood was now dripping down her face and onto her black clothing.

Voldemort was now a cross between pissed beyond all measure and amused beyond his control. This strange girl was irritating, yes, but at least she was amusing at some times.

She was staring at him, with this cold and blank stare that sorta freaked the hell out of him. Not that he would ever say so. He circled her, staring back into those dark eyes and suddenly something struck him.

What if this girl could come in use to him?

Without warning he was in the girl's face. He stared at her features and found her to be quite a beauty for being so young. At least he woudn't have to stare upon ugly features every day. Unlike some people...

She blinked calmly while he measured her up and then put her hand in his. Voldemort looked shocked but with or without his help she climbed to her feet and stood there in front of him. He stared at her some more before turning around and heading back towards his house.

"I expect you to follow." He spoke to the wind.

The young girl heard it and slowly she began to follow, limping and cradling her arm.

Voldemort smiled somewhat maliciously.

_**Oh how he loved his life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort walked up the steps to his manor. He still heard her shuffling footsteps behind him and wondered just what the hell was he doing... She still hadn't said a word. Not that Voldemort minded.

_**No he rather liked it that way. **_

As he entered his huge house she suddenly lost her grip with those crappy shoes she wore and fell. Hard. The floor which was made of marble. She landed on that very hard.

Voldemort thought that she would start crying because she fellor at least whimper. He set himself back against the closed door and waited for the outburst.

There was none.

_**Once again The Dark Lord was astonished.**_

He expected at least a sniffle or a shudder in her breathing or something but no.Nothing. She did nothing. It was as if she hadn't even noticed she had fallen.

When she finally realized she was on the floor she blinked once and looked around her. She glanced up at Voldemort and blinked again. And Voldemort almost pulled his damn hair out.

"Why the hell do you just blink?! Merlin girl do something else. SAY something else!!!" He screamed at her.

It didn't even faze her. That this great and powerful Dark Lord was screaming in her face. She just stared at him and waited.

He was confused.

_**He didn't like being confused.**_

He rubbed his temples and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and make his brain stop hammering away in his head. "Alright. I'm beginning to regret bringing you here. So I'm going to take you into a bedroom and let you sleep. I don't do this all the time so you should consider yourself lucky. Very fucking lucky. Extremely lucky." He snatched her up; grabbing the very same arm she was cradling, and began to half drag her to the stairs. As he was taking her to a bedroom he wondered why he was even letting her stay in his house. She should probably be in the dugeons. Or why he even bothered to let her follow him in the first place.

'I should have just killed her when I had the chance.' He thought miserably to himself as he caught her once again staring at him and blinking slowly.

_**Oh perhaps you should have, but you'll be glad you didn't.**_

He threw open a door and pulled her inside with little difficulty. She glanced around at her surroundings and nodded once. Then she slipped from his grasp and limped towards the huge downy bed in the center of the room. Voldemort stared after her and decided to say what the hell and let her stay in his manor. It wasn't every day he got to be nice. He used to but that was such a long time ago.

As he walked over to the bed he noticed just how dirty she was. Her brownish red hair was matted with dirt and twigs and leaves. Her mocha colored skin was completely caked in mud and blood and some other substance, and the clothes would have to be burned. There was no saving them. He would find her some new ones.

He sat down on the edge of the bed as she struggled to pull the blankets up over herself. He was wondering why when he noticed her left arm was bent oddly. "Holy shit her arm was broken." He whispered lightly. He knew broken bones. He had too many himself once upon a time. Voldemort looked up and searched her face then her mind but found no traces of tears or even pain.

'Odd…'

He grabbed the ends of the blanket and tucked them around her small frame, again questioning his sanity. 'Someone please tell me why I'm doing this and not throwing her in the dugeons or killing her by now?' She seemed fragile, with how skinny she was and how dead she looked but he knew better. As he smoothed the last of the edges on the blanket out she, completely on the spur of the moment, leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. 'Why the hell did she just do that?' he thought to himself. He glanced into her eyes to see if she was insane but she had that calm look in her eyes and it was directed his way. He stared back at her with his pierecing red eyes.

"Don't ever do that again. Kiss me anywhere else again and I will not hesitate to kill you in the most horrible way."

The girl looked away from Voldemort's stare and Voldemort thought he had won this battle. He was going to get up and leave but as he got up he heard the covers move. As he looked back in her direction he found that she was staring at the corner of the room intently.

"Hey. Hey girl!" He spoke loudly. She turned her head and resumed staring at him like he was some science experiment. He almost shivered but held back the impulse. He'd be damned if some low down dirty muggle made him shiver with just a stare.

Even if it was a little creepy to have those black as night eyes staring you down.

_**Really creepy...**_

"...What is your name?" Voldemort finally decided to ask her after a brief moment of silence.

The girl blinked at him and Voldemort held back the urge to choke her. This girl invoked some pretty murderous feelings in him.

"Your name idiot. Do you have one? You want tell me what it is?"

She shrugged. Pointing to herself again she opened her mouth and this time something DID come out.

"W-w-what is y-your na-n-name?"

Well this night was just chock full of surprises wasn't it?

"My name girl? Don't you know?"

She shook her head, blinking up at him. He blew a strand of his hair out of his face and smirked. "I am the greatest dark wizard of all time. You may call me Lord Voldemort."

She looked as if she had no idea what the hell he just said.

"Lord Voldemort. Come on say it."

Once again her mouth opened up, her hands twisting into the thick blanket. "V-V-Vo." She licked her lips and tried again.

"V-V-V-Vol…de…m-m-mort."

"Oh no. I don't think so. You will not ruin my name by stuttering like that. So say it right."

The young girl just blinked and then she opened her mouth to try again but he held up a hand. She looked up at him and blinked, tilting her head.

"W-what is it V-V-Vo-"

"Hell no. You can't say my name like that yet you have to call me something." Voldemort shook his head. "There's no way in hell you're calling me Voldie or any pet name like that. And if you even dare think you'll call meTom then you've lost your-."

"T-Tom." The girl sounded out then for the first time since he met her she grinned. "Hello T-Tom."

He stopped pacing at the foot of the bed and looked at her with murderous rage. . "Who the HELL are you talking too?!"

She pointed at him and kept right on grinning. "W-w-why you T-T-Tom."

_**And then the girl settled back into the huge bed and went back to staring at the corner. **_

Voldemort forced himself to calm down. It would do no good to bring this child all the way back here just to kill her after the first few minutes. And it was better than her destroying the name he worked so hard for with her speech. So he decided to ask her a few questions.

"Back to you however. What is your name girl?" he growled under his breath.

She blinked.

He bit back the urge to once again throw something.

"Do you even HAVE a name?"

She looked back at him and stared. After a couple of minutes went by he was going to pick up that vase in the corner of the room and throw it at her head when she started to shake her head 'no'.

"Well then I'll just have to give you one. Later. Right now you need some sleep and I need something to maim. So get under the blankets and lay your head down on the pillow." She snuggled into the downy blankets and pillow and sighed then stared up at him. He turned off the lamp on the stand and turned to get up to leave when a hand grabbed his robe. He sighed and looked back to see her staring at him. Her eyes were pleading with him. "What is it? Do you need something?"

She looked towards the open door then back to him and tugged lightly on his robe. She started shaking her head hard.

"Please don't tell me you want me to stay with you." He spoke softly, more to himself than her. She heard it however and grinned then pulled back the blankets with her free hand. "Mmm" she hummed and started to pull him down on the bed.

He pulled back. "No. I have things to take care of. People to kill," He murmured that part under his breath. "You'll have to stay here by yourself. Now LET GO."

She looked up at him with one of those calm looks again but just let go of his robe slowly. He snatched it out of her hands and shivered from the stare he was receiving from her.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning to get you. You'll need clothes." He sniffed lightly. "And a bath."

_**A very long one if outward appearances were to be judged in any way.**_

She laid back and rubbed her head, closing her eyes. Voldemort sighed at finally having won a battle and quickly ran out the door before she could do something else that would make him stay longer.

"Damn brat." He stated but left the door halfway open for her anyway.

_**Because even though he wouldn't admit it...he was starting to like her.**_

_**And her freakish stares.**_

------

The next morning found Voldemort sitting in his room, watching the sun rise. It had been forever since he had done this. He looked down at his cup of brandy and set it down on the table. Time for him to go wake up the princess.

Voldemort stood up and headed towards the door, thinking of what he was going to explain to his Death Eaters. He couldn't keep her a secret for long. As he opened his door he didn't notice that Bella was there, holding onto said girl like she was a rag doll. Spotting Voldemort leave his chambers she grinned triumphantly to herself and dragged the dark haired girl over to him.

"Excuse me My Lord."

Voldemort whirled around.

And what he saw was enough to make him angrier than he ever was in his life.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lord Voldemort," She purred. Bella yanked the girl in front of her and smiled brightly at him. "But I found an intruder in one of your rooms this morning. I came to you straight away to see how you wanted to dispose of her." Bella shook the girl to try to get a rise out of her. The girl just let herself be shaken. After all what could she do?

Voldemort however was about to bust a blood vessel.

_**Silly isn't it? That the greatest Dark Lord in history should die that way.**_

"What do you think your doing?" he spoke dangerously low. Bella immediately let go of the girl and stepped back. She thought she was doing the right thing…

"I..I just brought the girl to you my lord. You a-always wanted to-"

"I always wanted to WHAT?! How dare you presume to know what I wanted!!" he shouted at her.

The young girl on the floor just sat there, the same way she had fallen. She had started to draw imaginary lines on the floor with her fingers. Then she looked up and noticed that the man in front of her was starting to get angry. A little too angry.

_**She couldn't let that happen now.**_

"T-T-Tom"

Voldemort stopped his ranting at the now shaking Bellatrix and looked down at the girl on the floor. She had her arms raised up.

"You want me to pick you up?"

Bella seemed to shake herself out of scared mode and reached down to grab her. How dare she call her lord by his filthy muggle name? "Idiotic girl! My Lord would never touch filth like you!!" Her hands were just itching to go around the girl's neck.

But then she got the shock of HER life.

Voldemort – you know, the great dark lord in all his glory – reached down and picked the small girl up. She went and wrapped one of her arms around his neck so she wouldn't slide off. She stared at Bella's look of horrified shock and smirked just a little. How she loved the way things turned in her favor.

She placed one of her hands on Voldemort's forehead and stared directly into his eyes. Never blinking she started humming quietly, a soft melodic tune that filled the empty hallway around them. Bella looked at the girl as if she had lost her ever loving mind.

Voldemort stared right back at the girl. He knew that tune from somewhere but he just couldn't place it.

_**Bella was starting to hyperventilate. What was her Lord doing?!**_

The young girl stopped humming and patted Lord Voldemort's head. Then she smiled and slid out of his grasp but still held onto his hand. There. That oughta fix the anger.

He looked over at a shaking Bellatrix and smirked. He had no clue what just happened but he would find out. Whatever powers this girl possessed would be his. He almost felt like laughing.

"You will not harm this girl ever again. She is a guest at my home, one of the most esteemed, and will be treated like such. Right now she is in obvious need for a bath. And medical care." He glanced down at the happy, dirty girl then back to Bella. You will see to it." He let go of the girl's hand and gave her a not so gentle push in the older woman's direction. The girl didn't mind though and happily went over to the crazy woman. She took the woman's hand and smiled up at her tilting her head.

"When you're done you will report back to me with the girl. She is in need of some clothing and you will go with her to get them."

He began walking down the hallway, towards his kitchens but then stopped and turned around. He saw that Bella was still standing there, looking as if a leaf could knock her over.

"Oh yes." Voldemort stated as he looked her up and down. He shot a glance towards the girl and she immediately stopped smiling though her eyes still shone playfully. "If you so much as touch the girl with malicous intent while not in my presence...well, let's just say that you won't see anyone, ever again." Then he left the hallway to go get something to eat.

Bella tightened her hold on the girl's hand and apparated away.

_**Before the hole commonly known as her mouth got her into more trouble.**_

****

**_-------_**

**_O.O? How do y'all like it so far? It'll be awhile before I update anything since I no longer have a computer with internet but I'll try my hardest. And as for Lovely Child. Well I wrote out the next 3 chapters but lost the notebook --'' Just give me time to search for it in the massive boxes, since we moved and all. _**

****

**_Ja Ne my fans!!_**


End file.
